loveyoufandomcom-20200214-history
House of Anubis (character's) Style Star
If your like us here at Love You wiki then you'll love HOA, House of Anubis. Four main girls, four very different style tribes. You'll find your Anubis right here. Amber Millington Amber is the princess of fashion. Prom Queen Millington﻿ as Fabian would say. I love her classy style more than noodles. She is one heck of a girl like at prom wore a super hot blue dress, fought off Rufus, chose Prom King and Queen and managed to dance with her date (I ship Amfie sooooo much). Her everyday clothes are just like you going everywhere fancy? Her Fashion Role Models *Audrey Hepburn *The Duchess of Cambridge Catherine Tips on the look Well it looks like Amber is using the term "less is more" very well and Coco Chanel (rest in peace) would be proud of her as that was what she believed. Maybe you do have a dress that looks sooo Amber Millington darling and you wear it with accessories. Before you go out look in the mirror and take at least one thing off. It's the Coco Chanel guide to fashion success. Notice how Amber never wears any big pieces of jewelry, she doesn't need it to distract from her face and neither do you. If that special someone whom you fancy sees your face and notice it's about you and not those big earrings then they will notice the real you. Love you guys, you rock. Tell me what you think about the look!! Pucktana88 x Nina Martin Okay so all of us "House of Anubis" fans know about Nina, the chosen one, but do we all know about her style? Well now you do! Nina's cute and quirky style is so in for Summer. It's so on trend and surprisingly enough is easy to get. You can find really cute and quirky stuff at your local fashion shops like Topshop, Next, Zara, Primark, Miss Selfridge and many more because everyone wants a bit of cute in their wardrobe! Clothes and Shoes Right so lets get down to clothes, tops are really easy to get now with bold prints it's easy to get the creative look that Nina has. Long tops are really cute as you can wear them with jeans, leggings, shorts, three-quarter-length-trousers and more, the look really cute with the must have Summer shoe, WEDGES!!! Heels are great too and so are pumps, but the wedges give your look bo-ho chic. Hair & Make-up Now if you have long or medium length hair, then great get a pair of curlers and let the magic begin, you may also like another cute and quirky hairstyle called the fishtale plait, or if you don't know how to do those, stick to to plaits, one at each side of your head. If you have short hair that is okay, you could try to curl your hair but be very careful, or you could straighten it and it would look cute too. Make- up is easy, make it look natural, none of the tangoed look, if you have pale skin use a light pink blusher, if you have a darker skintone than Nina, use a darker pink. For lips, use a light pink/nude gloss with a shiny coat over it to give it a finished sparkle, use a light eyeshadow or none at all (completely up to you) and a LITTLE eyeliner and mascara wouldn't hurt anyone right? Accesories A must have accesory is earrings as cute as your clothes, oranges, pineapples, apples, strawberries and cherries (e.t.c) are really in this season (they are also extremely delicious!!) and they are fabulous as accesories did you know? Well they are, so if you have a cute ring or a pair of earrings with fruit on it then your accesories are so in don't throw them away, get use out of them when they are cute and trendy. Don't let your style go to waste my friends, wear the fruit, eat the fruit and most of all love the fruit! Tell me what you think of this look, Love from Quam1992 x Category:Style star Category:Style Star Category:Earrings Category:Beauty Category:Role Models